On My Own
by brynerose
Summary: Sam and Laura’s friendship is tested, pushing Sam to join a reckless mission investigating a weather lab in Washington State. But nobody is prepared for what he finds there…or who else is after it… *those who've already started, the ch's have been edited!
1. Chapter 1

On My Own

**On My Own**

Sam and Laura's friendship is tested, pushing Sam to join a reckless mission investigating a weather lab in Washington State. But nobody is prepared for what he finds there…or who else is after it…

"Take 'em to Medical One—we've got a couple in real bad shape!" Jack Hall shouted over the whirring of chopper blades. He helped the heavily-bundled survivors out of the Black Hawk, then headed for the Eagle's Nest. It was cheesy, but everything ran on tougher security these days.

"So, how many this time?"

"Twenty-three, which brings the total to 1,317 from New York City, Mr. President," reported Jack. "We found one or two new pockets, but no survivors there."

The President closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Good work. Reports said the weather over Europe is stabilizing again, and the Iraqi army has almost reached Italy. They—"

An obnoxious little tune filled the air as Jack's cell phone went off. Jack froze, but the President nodded his consent.

"Hello?"

"Jack, I see you're back on the ground. Couldn't reach you ten minutes ago. Could we see you in intel? Something's come up."

"I'll be there in a minute; right now I'm standing in front of the President."

"It's kind of urgent."

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes, and glanced apologetically at the white-haired man. The President nodded a second time. "I'll be right over."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam Hall jogged out to meet the second round of incoming choppers. Six weeks ago, he'd fallen through a hidden skylight in Pennsylvania and broken his ankle. So his friends had gotten to continue helping with rescue missions while he sat in a tent. It had taken three weeks before he could find decent crutches.

Rescue crews and survivors poured out of the choppers. Sam made a beeline for a slight crew member whose brunette hair whipped around in the wash of the blades.

"Laura!"

His best friend turned at the sound of her name, hoisting a small child onto one hip. "Hey, Sam! Good to see you back on both feet!"

Sam took two more children by the hand and led them away from the landing pad. "So how have you been? I haven't seen you for awhile."

"Actually, I—" Laura's response was interrupted by the arrival of a tall, muscular Marine. Josh Taggert had enlisted in the Corps immediately after graduating high school two years ago, which suited him very well. He was easily a head taller than Sam, and much more athletic. Plus, there was this charm about him, something Sam could never figure out.

"Sammo, I see you're returning to duty. Have a nice break?" Josh commented good-naturedly.

"Don't be mean, Josh," said Laura, though she was smiling in spite of herself.

"Yeah, sure, sitting in a tent for six weeks 'cause you can't do anything else is real fun," Sam replied sarcastically. Laura shot him a half-irritated, half-quizzical look. Where did _this_ attitude come from?

"Ah, don't take it personal, Sammo. What matters is you're back up again," said Josh. "Here, Laura, why you two get reacquainted, since it's been so long. I'll take the kids." He left them to an awkward silence.

"So, what's up?" Laura finally asked. "You seemed so happy when I first saw you, and now you're being rude and irritable."

"I dunno," Sam muttered. He still wasn't sure if he was ashamed or not. "It just happened."

"Listen…there's something I've been meaning to tell you. When you got hurt, Josh took your place on the team, and we were kept really busy." Laura suddenly looked uncomfortable. "We got really close over the past six weeks. I didn't want to say anything at first, because I was afraid it would make things worse for you. You're still one of my closest friends…I just hope you can understand…"

Sam noticed Josh bouncing back their direction. "No, I get it fine. Don't let me stand in your way. He strode off in no particular direction, ignoring Laura's calls for him to come back. He hardly even noticed his dad appear out of a nearby tent.

"Hey, Sam, where are you—"

"Nowhere, just leave me alone."

"I'm going to check out something in intel. Wanna come?"

That got Sam's attention. He was desperate for any news of the outside world, and a direct invitation into U.S. intelligence was an opportunity not to be missed. So he followed his dad across the compound to another tent.

"Ah, Jack, you're here," said a man in a suit and headset. He started forward to shake hands, then spotted Sam. "Is he—?"

"He's with me," Jack said firmly. "This is my son, Sam. Sam, this is Nigel Fredericks, director of intelligence. So, what's kind of important?"

"Come over here." Nigel led them to a screen flanked by speakers. "About two hours ago, we started picking up a weak signal from rural Washington State. It's a research lab set up to monitor climate and such—you would have loved it. Anyway, we want a rescue team up there asap. Who knows what the conditions are up there for survivors.

"I'll go!" Sam volunteered immediately. "I haven't done anything for weeks; let me help."

"Sam, I'm not sure—" Jack started to say.

"How old are you, son?" asked Nigel.

"Almost eighteen," Sam answered before his dad could interject. "I've already helped on several missions. I just had to recover from busting my ankle awhile ago. It's fine now."

Nigel looked from one to the other. "I'll leave you to decide that. Jack, if you'll get the team started…I know you said weather in that part of the country has been a little rougher. But we're going to need you here too much to let you go yourself, even for a day or so. The President wants to talk trying to re-inhabit the Northern Hemisphere."

"I'll get on that," said Jack, edging towards the door. "Would excuse us for a moment?" He motioned for Sam to follow.

"What?" Sam exclaimed impatiently. "Why can't I go? I'm not a kid anymore, Dad."

"You're _my_ kid," Jack corrected. "I thought I'd lost you in Manhattan—do you know how terrifying that was for your mother and me? All we knew was that the phone went dead with you on it. And then there was the skylight inc—"

"I know there's risks, but I'm old enough to decide for myself! You can't keep me here anymore."

"No, I can't. But I'm still your father, and I have a right to voice my opinion," Jack said levelly, relenting only slightly. "Maybe you'll listen to it."

He walked back into the tent, leaving Sam dumbstruck and fuming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Everybody strap in, it's going to be a long, rough ride!" shouted the C.O. "Dr. Hall said to expect a storm brewing over the target area."

Sam tightened his harness; he'd been through this before. The mission's commanding officer had miraculously let him join up at the last minute, ducking under his dad's radar. Since the conversation with Laura, he'd had this insatiable urge to do something reckless. He couldn't stop thinking about her. They _were _just friends…

Right?

The world rocked as the adapted Black Hawk rose into the air, and Sam felt a matching lurch of guilt. His dad would not be happy. Most of the team around him knew it, too. But, at the same time, he felt he _needed_ to do this.

"You okay, son?"

Sam's gaze snapped up. The C.O.'s face was only a few inches from his own. _Why did I pick this seat?_

"Yessir," said his voice. Sam knew this was a boldfaced lie, and to a superior. "Just thinkin', sir."

"Thinking?"

"It's nothing, sir. It won't interfere with my ability to perform the mission."

"Very well."

The C.O. took his seat. It was going to be a _very_ long ride.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Jack, you better take a look at this," said Nigel. His tone was apprehensive, even afraid.

Jack bent wearily over the console. Various dots flashed on a map of North America. "What?"

"These are the signature readings of military vehicles. Notice anything?"

"Blue for American and red for Russian, I'd assume by the positions," Jack guessed. "Wait, what's the goldish-orange? Chinese?"

"The signature doesn't match anything in the database. And no country has mobility like that, at least not registered. The point is, they just crossed into Alaska as we speak, and are already starting to turn south."

"They'll pass straight through Washington. Should we recall the rescue team?"

"That's the dilemma," Nigel said resignedly. "These forces are moving too fast to simply be escaping the harsher weather. It's been too long, and there's been no attempted contact. If the team pulled back, the lab would be open to anyone who waltzes through there. The fact that some of those systems may still be functional is vital to our future prospects."

"But the team would be no match for a force that big."

"At least we'd have a stake in the contest."

"Dr. Hall?"

Both men jumped. Laura was standing in the doorway, looking out of breath and worried. "Have you seen Sam? I think I upset him earlier, and he was avoiding me. Now I can't find him at all."

Jack stared at the petite girl, then back at the screen. The blue dots were inching over the Southwest.

"I think he's gone," he muttered grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jack, you better take a look at this," said Nigel

The little convoy of Black Hawks battled against the winds of the approaching storm. They were within five minutes of the lab now. Sam was beginning to wonder if he'd really made the right choice.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ A shrill alarm sounded from the cabin of the chopper. The C.O. made his way cautiously to investigate.

"Hang tight; we're starting to get ice on the rotors!" he shouted back to the team. Sam felt the tension rise in the small space.

Suddenly an explosion burst in the direction of the left-flank chopper. The C.O. hit the floor hard with the aftershock, and didn't move. Everyone flinched as debris rattled against the armored hull. They were under attack, out here? Sam held his breath, waiting. This time he heard the scream of a rocket just before an explosion on the right. Seconds later, it crash-landed.

_Crunchscree!_

Sam braced himself—something had hit the tail, destroying it, and sending the chopper into a spin. A couple of the men who had loosened their harnesses were thrown from their seats. One hit the door latch, which bent open a few inches but not all the way. Now there were glimpses of the white world outside…with no hint of up, down, or distance to impact. The noise was deafening.

Then they were connecting with Earth. Men cried out. Metal crunched and twisted. Sam felt his head strike painfully across something, and he blacked out.

The next thing he knew, everything was still again. There was just enough light to see the outlines of bodies. Sam tried slowly to rise, and was greeted by pain shooting through his own stiff one. The skin from his forehead to his left cheek felt sticky.

Wind whistled through the outside of the wreckage. The storm! There had to be a better shelter nearby. Gritting his teeth, Sam forced himself to check for other survivors, but everyone felt cold. The wind made an insistent rattle against the chopper.

It took several tries to get the door open far enough. How long had he been out of it? Snow was already beginning pile up around the wreck, and the biting cold made his head throb. To his great surprise, however, the shape of a dark hole loomed no more than a hundred feet away. The lab.

At the same time, Sam suddenly felt eerily like he was being watched.

_Clank._

The gaping hole began to shrink ever so slowly. Sam broke cover, running as fast as he could make himself go. Even as he tore across the open space, he knew something was tracking him. Adrenaline was screaming through his veins; at the last minute, he dove through what was left of the opening, and landed hard in a dark room. The doors closed with a dull, echoing _boom_.

Sam picked himself up slowly, still tingling with apprehension. He was in some type of garage or loading bay. Something shifted in the deep shadows, or was it just his imagination? Silence. Then it was behind him, and too late he sensed to blow coming from behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uhnnn…"

Sam heard himself groan as if it came from somewhere else. Where was he? And, more importantly, who else was there?

Something moved close to his head. He jerked up, inhaling sharply. A shape darted across the still-dim room. Sam's eyes focused very slowly, and finally he could make out a single girl.

"Who are you?" Sam rasped. His mouth and throat felt like cotton.

The girl said nothing, and moved only a little closer. Sam pulled himself into a sitting position, screwing his face up against the pain. The girl looked concerned, but still too scared to abandon her escape route.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Sam said hoarsely. "I came to help. There was a rescue team." His forehead gave a nasty throb.

"And what about the others?" the girl hissed. Fear laced her hushed voice.

"I dunno," Sam confessed. "Whoever they are, they're not fond of the U.S….shot us down…I think I'm the only one left." The slightest movement made him groan with pain.

The girl backed up a couple of paces, then warily moved forward. She was holding a water bottle. "Here; drink carefully."

Parched, Sam couldn't help but gulp it down. He managed two or three swallows before choking. The girl's hand rested softly on his back.

"There's no rush. It's not going anywhere."

Sam coughed a few times, and waited to regain his breath. "I know, I just suddenly realized how thirsty I was. But what about you? Are you okay? How many—"

"Shh, take it easy," the girl said quietly. They might as well have been in a church. "You're not exactly in the best shape yourself. I'm the only one left, too. We tried to leave too late, and got stuck in the superstorm. Somehow I managed to get back here alive."

"And you've been okay all this time?"

"It's been lonely. But the lab is supplied to provision a staff of 120 up to three months, so I've been well stocked. Last week I got decently warm water to come out of the shower. Maybe one would do you some good now, and then I can finish patching you up."

Sam couldn't argue. He'd never found the task so difficult, though. His body was bruised and sore, and his forehead stung terribly whenever water touched it. When he glanced in the mirror, he saw a bright gash that extended from above his nose almost to his right temple. At least he wasn't covered in blood anymore.

"See, you're looking better already," the girl said encouragingly. She was being friendlier now that she knew she wasn't in immediate danger. Even so, she made it clear that her guard was still up. In his absence, basic first aid supplies had been collected on the floor.

"Thanks," Sam replied as he gingerly knelt down. "So, how'd you end up here in the first place?"

"Boss's brat. My dad was in charge of the project. They studied possible consequences to our lifestyle, like this ice age thing, and planned hypothetical responses to them. The government gave it more attention than they wanted to admit. My name's Katie, by the way. Katie Grant."

"Sam Hall, and I do find that surprising. My dad's a climatologist, and it seemed like no one wanted to listen to him when he said we were going into a new ice age, even as it was happening."

Katie nodded, carefully soaking the corner of a towel with rubbing alcohol. "Now, try to hold still. As if your head won't hurt enough already."

"Auugh!"

Sam tried to brace himself, but the pain still caught him off guard.

"The good news is this looks shallow enough that we could just clean it for a few days and not have to cover it," Katie observed. "Unless you want to."

"You'd think I'd be used to stuff like this," grumbled Sam. "I was stuck in Manhattan when the superstorm hit. My dad risked everything to come after me; I guess we were the first ones rescued. Then I worked on rescue missions until I broke my ankle a few weeks ago."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, so I was stuck doing nothing until just recently, and practically had to sneak past my dad to get on this mission."

"At least you've had the freedom to get around, see other people." Katie had cleaned up, and now turned her back on him to put the supplies away.

"Oh." Sam realized what she must have been through. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's just…it's been so long since I've talked to anyone else."

Sam looked at Katie properly for the first time. Though dressed as a tomboy, she didn't have the appearance of being trapped for the last three months. Her clothes were clean, albeit showing some wear; a lab coat provided extra warmth. Her straight, sandy hair was a little uneven, but not bad for a self-done job and well kempt. Only her hazel eyes betrayed the effects of her involuntary solitude.

"It took a few weeks to get the system functioning again. The first thing I picked up was someone crossing the Bering Strait, giving off an unregistered signal. They've been really close for awhile now." Katie shuddered.

"Why haven't they tried to move in?" asked Sam. "Wouldn't this be a better shelter?"

"It is, and that's why they haven't," Katie explained grimly. "This place could withstand a nuclear blast, aside from one or two weaker spots. A good shot could disable the lab with several shells. But they're waiting. I guess they don't want to risk too much damage." She glanced at her watch. "It's getting late. How's a hot dinner sound to ya?"

Sam smiled, and followed her out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Shot down?!_" Jack's strangled voice managed. "Can you tell if there were any survivors?"

"We're doing all we can," said Nigel. He was trying to keep Jack calm, and failing miserably. "Right now, the only thing being picked up is that weird signature, sitting there like a vulture. And _no one's_ going up there 'til we know who these people are, by order of the President."

Jack knew there wasn't anything he could say to get around that one; that's what was so irritating. Once again, Sam was in trouble—even though he walked himself into it—and there was no way to get to him. Unable to stand the sight of the screen any longer, Jack stormed out and kicked the tire of a jeep parked right outside the door.

"Any news, Dr. Hall?"

Laura, who had just left the mess tents, hand-in-hand with Josh, had to trot to catch up. "What's happened?"

"Shot down. All of them. That's all I know," Jack replied shortly. "There's an unregistered military signature waiting outside the lab in Washington. We're—no one's allowed to go in and look for survivors until further notice."

"Oh my…what have I done?"

"It's not your fault, Laura, you hear me?" Jack hugged the girl fiercely. Josh waited patiently to the side.

"But Sam's strong," Laura's muffled voice said through the fabric of Jack's coat. "I know he'll make it out, just like last time. You've got to believe in him." It sounded like she was trying just as hard to convince herself.

Jack felt tears sting his eyes. Sam _would_ make it back; he'd do anything to make sure that happened. Even so, it took a minute to pull himself together.

"Well, nothing's going to get done standing here," he finally declared. "Go get your boyfriend. Are Brian and JD around?"

"I think so. No other teams have been sent out."

"Good. We may not be able to do anything now, but I want to be ready. I'm not risking lives by not being prepared at the get go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, what all did you do here, anyway?" Sam asked. It was the next morning, and he was following Katie to the main systems room.

"Number of things," she replied over her shoulder. Keys clinked together as she unlocked the door. "We were one of the premiere facilities for monitoring global weather. Most of the time it was just supplying info to the weather channels and programs, keeping up with overall conditions, and pioneering solutions to improve the environment.

"And the government went along with you?"

"Actually, they didn't know until about three months before that summit in India. We were too valuable to shut down, but the President wasn't too happy with Dad. Not that it stopped us. We have digital and carbon copies of all the existing designs, and prototypes for about half of them. All under keypad access only."

"I guess that makes this place pretty valuable now," Sam mused.

"Yep. And I think that's why there's company outside."

"Well, we can't let 'em have it! This is vital to everybody left in the Northern Hemisphere. If these guys are already using force, how much you wanna bet they'll share it? It's gotta go to the President."

"Yeah, I know," Katie agreed distractedly. Her face had darkened into a scowl. "There's just one thing that bothers me."

"What?"

"No one else except the White House is supposed know where we are."


	3. Chapter 3

"Shot down

Sam's heart plummeted into his stomach. "They're not?" Katie shook her head. "Then who are these guys and how'd they find you?"

"I don't know. The movements of employees were strictly watched." She turned her attention to the equipment which they'd now ignored for several minutes. "Our best bet is to try to make radio contact. I made the distress signal weaker so it could be picked up while still allowing the generators to recharge."

"You can recharge the generators?"

"That's why the doors were open when you arrived. I burned out the backup doing that, so I could uncover the solar panels. Had a couple of weeks' clear skies and sun before this latest storm."

"Must've been rough living in the dark _and_ alone."

"The backup generator is designed to power necessities in an emergency—like this one. The doors were just too much after such a long time. But now the main one's back."

Sam studied the panels in front of him. Security, communications, lab power, life support…everything possible was controlled from this one room. Then one in particular caught his eye. "Weapons," he muttered under his breath. "Hey, did your dad ever do anything with the military?"

"No." Katie cocked her head with curiosity. "Supposedly this be a weapons base during the Cold War, but they said everything was cleared out long before we moved in in 1994."

"Huh. Must not have bothered to remove this panel, then."

Katie leaned over to see for herself, shrugged, and went back to work. "I guess so. It was just a storage facility." Biting her lip with concentration, she fiddled with switches and knobs around a microphone and speaker. Nothing happened for a couple minutes. Then static faded in, varying in intensity as she searched for an American receiver around the distance that Mexico was from the lab. She was about to try a call when a voice cut in that made Sam's blood run cold.

"Ve know yor in dere, Amerikan," said the hard, thickly-accented voice. "And you know vat ve vant. Ve haff our veapons aimed at the veak spot in yor comm output. If you try to contact yor Presitant, ve vill just kill you now. And den ve vill destroy zat holdout dat is all-powerful Amerika. Leaf dis radio on so dat ve may giff you future instructions. Yor resistance is pointless." And the voice, now laughing, dissolved back into static.

Sam and Katie stared, shocked, at the buzzing speaker.

"I think they know," Sam finally commented.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Laura couldn't help feeling guilty about the turn of events. Sure, Sam was a born leader and had an enormous heart for others, but it had been the moment he'd realized she had a real boyfriend that he'd felt _driven_ to take action. _She_ had driven him onto this doomed mission. Not even his dad's insistent words had any affect on the hurt look Sam had worn.

Dr. Hall, Josh, Brian, and DJ were all huddled around the conference room table discussing the secret mission. However, after about fifteen minutes, Josh noticed that Laura had drifted and sat down some distance from the group.

"What's eating you, babe?" he asked, sliding down next to her with his arm around her waist.

Laura couldn't fight her tears anymore. "It really is my fault! When I t-told him about us he g-got reckless…now he c-could be f-frozen or hurt or—"

"Hey, hey, in no way are you responsible for this," Josh cut her off gently. "Now I'm not blaming him, either; nobody knew this was gonna happen. They _couldn't_ know! And Sam _did_ understand that every mission runs risks."

Laura tried to argue, but her sobs wouldn't let her form the words.

"There's a team over there, one that you know and trust. And they're working to rescue your best friend asap. What say we go help 'em, eh?" Josh kissed her forehead.

"Okay," she said in a very small voice. It lightened her heart to hear him acknowledge Sam as her best friend. She wouldn't be made to choose between them.

"_Sam is going to be okay._ I promise you. Now come on, up you get." Josh's lighthearted approach without belittling a situation never failed to make her smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katie took a wireless radio and matched it to the board before promptly leaving the room. Sam found his head beginning to throb as he tried to keep up.

"What should we do?"

"I-I don't know." She was clearly fighting panic, dumping the energy into her brisk pace. "Wait, I guess. They could want any number of things. We're just two teenagers! I can't even pretend to know everything about this place, and I grew up here!"

"We'll think of something, I know we will! We'll just have to stall them until help comes. My dad'll've found out I skipped base by now; he'll get people together—"

"Would they be crazy enough to come here while these wackos are watching our every move? Let's face it—"

"—nobody believed my dad would find us alive in Manhattan—"

"—I mean, they wouldn't be so stupid as to risk a team for two kids who are as good as dead anyway—"

"—_would you just stop and listen for a moment_?"

Katie's face registered shock as Sam pushed her unceremoniously up against the grey cinderblock wall. He was hurting emotionally and physically now, and running out of patience.

"You've been all alone here for three months. When you cracked me over the head to defend yourself and your home, I was honestly scared of you. Please don't go losing your head now. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met, and that's after barely knowing you for 48 hours."

Fear was pouring out of those hazel eyes, longing for tears that, for whatever reason, would not come. Katie was slowly calming down, and after a minute or two of just staring back into Sam's eyes, she nodded.

"You're right. I'm just freaking out, and that's not going to be any help. I'm sorry."

"No, you're perfectly within your right to be scared. To be honest, I've never been so terrified in my life. Well, maybe…never mind. Point is, we can't let it carry us away. Let's get some hot chocolate in the kitchen and think things over calmly."

Again Katie nodded, and they started off again.

"How's your head?" she asked as they reached the door.

"Well that shouting contest didn't do much good, but it's better than yesterday."

"That's good. I'll admit I was scared the first time I got a good look at you. You looked so young, and I'd just macked you upside the head. I felt horrible."

Sam smiled as he gingerly probed the bruise on the back of his skull. "Again, you were acting in self-defense. What was I supposed to expect? Here, you relax. I'll make the cocoa."

They shared nearly fifteen minutes of quiet, calm banter despite the looming situation. To Sam's encouragement, he got Katie to laugh genuinely for the first time since he'd arrived. Maybe things were finally looking up for her. He also discovered that she was bringing something out of him, too. The tough, guarded tomboy had melted to reveal a softer, more approachable personality underneath. Sam felt comfortable and tense at the same time around this new version of her. Only one other girl had managed to make him feel like that, before she broke his heart…

Then static broke a lull of silence, making them both jump.

"Amerikan? American, ansa me," the hard voice barked.

Katie unclipped the radio from her carpenter's pants with trembling hands. "Yeah, I'm here." She shot a look of renewed fear at Sam. He reached across the table to steady her other hand.

"You vill open ze dor for us now, Amerikan."

"I…I-I can't," she stammered. "There's not enough power. It could blow the generator."

"You lie," snapped the voice. "Dere iss a manual control just inside. I giff you fife minutes, or ve start taking out ze seffen veak spots in yor hideout's struture. Two off dem are right aboff yor current location. Haff a nice snack break?"

Sam stared at the radio with disbelief. _How did they know all this stuff?_

"It's jammed," Katie lied anyway. Her rising panic was causing her to blurt out whatever came to mind. "I think the gear's stripped at the top. And I'm alone—there's no way I'll get it open."

"Enoff off yor lies, Amerikan dog!" Katie jumped, tears welling up in her eyes now. "You haff fife minutes." The radio went dead once more.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sam asked as Katie got up, shaking badly.

"We have to do what he says," she answered dully. "Whoever he is, he knows how to crack the lab. I don't want to see my dad's work crumble around me, especially when it's needed so badly. They'll probably kill us either way, anyways."

Once more, Sam chased after her. "Then we should go down fighting! And surely the government would fight to keep this place if it's so important, right? My dad could be on his way right now, with the whole army behind him! We just have to hold out 'til they come."

Katie paused, turning slowly to face him. "Do you really believe that?"

Sam was stung, whether she meant it as a rebuke or not. But he had to blow passed it and muster all the honesty he could show her. "Yes…my dad will find a way to make it up here. When he makes up his mind, he refuses to give in no matter what happens."

The desire to believe his words mixed with the fear on her face.

"So right now, we can still stall for time; it hasn't come to all-out blows yet. You say the door is jammed?"

Katie nodded.

"Let's jam the door."

In no time they stood by the manual override in the loading bay. Katie grabbed a wrench and shoved it into one of the huge chain links. Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, so the door will open about a foot. There's no way we'd get all the way up there." She pointed up at the top gears. "And it's not enough space for anything to get through."

The radio crackled back to life. "Vell, you haff had yor fife minutes. Ve are vaiting."

Katie pretended to struggle with the release lever. "I—told you—it won't budge. Wait!" She pushed it so the chain shot upwards, but they'd only just glimpsed snow through the gap when the wrench hit the top and stuck. "See? Just like I said. I'm not lying."

"Ve can fix dat," was all the voice said. Sam and Katie froze in place, straining for any sign of the voice's meaning. Sam wished he had thought to grab heavier clothing. Was that an engine, or the wind?

_Boom!_

Some type of light projectile hit the gap out of nowhere. The shock knocked both teens flat, followed by a shower of debris. Sam couldn't breathe for a few seconds from the impact. Everything hurt for the second time in less than three days. Beside him, Katie was coughing and sitting up.

"Sam!" she hissed. Gentle hands helped him roll over just in time to see armed, black-clad figures jump through the new opening. The tallest moved straight at them, leveling a winterized M-16.

"Hello, Amerikans. Do you vish to cooperate now? Sneered the familiar, hard voice no longer coming from the radio.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie took a wireless radio and matched it to the board before promptly leaving the room

"I'm sorry, Jack. There's still no clearance to fly a mission up there. Until we have more info on these guys, the President won't allow it."

"What happened to the importance of this lab?" Jack retorted in frustration. "You were all gung-ho to send the first mission. Now, not only are you giving up on those men, you're letting whoever's out there waltz in on the prize!"

Nigel sighed heavily. "There's no way to know if any reinforcements will get through. It's not just a weather lab, and with the firepower these guys already have—"

The rest of his explanation was cut off by the radio console crackling to life. "If any Amerikans can heah me, it is in yor best interest to respond now."

Nigel glanced at Jack with a mixture of surprise and apprehension on his face, then punched a button. "Yes, we hear you. Who are you and what is it you want?"

"I am surprised at you. Ve are not verthy of that famous Amerikan drive to never give up vat iss yors?"

"_Who are you_?" Nigel repeated levelly.

"United Vorld Communist Order," answered the voice. "Change has been long offerdue in dis age. New vorld, new times."

"And what is it you want from us?"

"Vone hundred million, in cash. A tribute to yor new leaders in dis new age of za vorld."

"If we don't?"

"Ah, dis iss more like vat I expected. Let's see if it remains zat vay. You haff visual capabilities?"

Dread filled Jack's stomach as Nigel answered, "Yes."

"See closely," the voice instructed. Jack could almost picture the smile on the dirtbag's face. The next moment, everything dissolved into numbness.

What he could only hope was a live feed lit up the screen on the console. Two teens, sporting fresh cuts and bruises, were bound, forced to their knees, and held at gunpoint. One was a girl dressed in boys' clothes and a labcoat. The other was Sam.

The picture disappeared not long after. "If you resist, you risk zere liffs…and yor own. You haff tree days," the voice commanded before the speaker went dead as well. Nigel slowly lowered the microphone.

"Jack?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam fought to remain calm as their captors turned off first the video camera, then the radio. He knew something like this was bound to be the case, but it was still chilling to hear a direct threat. _You risk their lives…_

The leader snapped an order in some Eastern European dialect, and Sam and Katie were promptly yanked to their feet from behind. By now, luckily, the shock of the explosion had worn off. They were marched back through the corridors of the lab to the kitchen, and, without untying their hands, locked in the walk-in freezer.

"And all I thought we had to worry about was the weather and the guns," Katie remarked cynically. She immediately began fidgeting around, trying to reach her back pocket.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam. Already the cold was making his injuries sting. "There's no way out of here; the doors are too think."

"That's why I'm doing this." Her slim fingers managed to slip out Swiss Army knife, which she expertly flipped open and began to saw at her bonds. "Can't keep warm in here with your hands tied." Seeing that Sam was still gawking at the knife, she added, "It's a trick I came up with myself. I added uniform padding to some of the pockets, fitted to conceal specific shapes. If I get patted down, they don't notice a thing. Let's me hold onto a few items." Soon she was freed of her rope, and through Sam's as well. Then she Then she pulled him into a hug, her hands vigorously rubbing his back. Sam was completely caught off guard.

"It's our best chance of keeping warm," she explained.

"I know. It's just…normally I would find this very awkward." Sam's mind was flashing back to another time when someone had done this to keep him alive.

"Compared to hypothermia?" Katie was saying. "I think I'll take awkward, thank you."

"Touché."

They lost track of time as they concentrated on keeping warm. But soon they had to brave the cold for awhile to rest their arms, huddling as close as possible on the steel floor of the freezer.

"So…how you holdin' up?" Katie finally spoke up.

Sam hadn't been giving much thought to what was around him anymore. "Wha—huh?"

"In the space of roughly 48 hours, you've been through a chopper crash, a blow to the head from me, a shell attack in a confined space, and now you've been stuck in a freezer for who knows how long. Don't tell me you're fine."

"I know, I'm not in the best shape," Sam admitted. "Given a couple days, I think I would be—if these guys hadn't decided to move in. It just takes a little more effort to keep my teeth from chattering."

Katie smiled. "Do you really think your dad's coming for us?"

Sam put him arms more tightly around her slight shoulders, though not just for warmth this time. "Yeah, I do. I've never known a man with more strength and determination when his mind's made up. He didn't want me to take the mission in the first place."

Suddenly there was a _clank_ from the other side of the door, making them both jump. The doors swung open, and hands pulled them roughly apart.

"Boss vants to see you."

Once again, they were dragged through the subterranean compound, Sam keenly aware of the stiffness in his legs from the cold and sitting. This time they went to a hallway he'd never seen. The door labeled "Dr. Roger Grant, Project Supervisor" was ajar.

The apparent leader was lounging inside with his feet on the cramped desk. Now that he was settling in, several outer layers had been stripped off. The man was tall, muscular, and possessed strong Russian features. Fingers laced behind his head, the man greeted his captives with a smile that was colder than they were.

"Ah, now ve may git down to bissness. Leaf us," he gestured to the goons who had escorted them to the office. The door _clicked_ shut.

"May we help you?" Katie asked, her tone icy to mask the fear Sam knew was under the surface.

"Not so friendly after all, eh, Amerikan?" the man replied. "Who knew such vehemence coult come from vone so young…and so beautiful." A new gleam entered the man's eyes, one that made Sam bristle.

"She asked you a question," he spat before he could compose himself. "You could at least do her the courtesy of answering it." The man fixed him with an expression of mild surprise, stood, and walked around the desk.

"Did she now? Vell, you sure haff shown me my place." Without warning, he gutpunched Sam so hard that Sam fell to his knees, gasping. Another blow landed on his back, driving the rest of the air from his lungs. Then the man returned to his seat, and Katie rushed to Sam's side.

"I am Colonel Rykov, head of ze United Vorld Communist Order. And you, Amerikans, ah at my mercy," the man announced loudly.

"What do you want with us?" Katie cried desperately.

Sam heard all of this through a muffled daze. His senses were reeling with pain; he still couldn't take a full breath. Only distantly could he feel Katie's hand on his back.

"For yeahs ve haff been in hiding, preparing for ziss day ve knew vould come. Now ve haff capabilities like no vone else in dis new climate. It iss time for da vorld to be united under vone leadership. Dere iss no denying it!"

"Wacko," Sam muttered too quietly for Rykov to hear.

"An that involves us…?" Katie prompted.

"Dis lab iss de only vone off it's kind, de only vone vich holds technology to liff in dis new vorld. For all our preparations, ve haff no domestic means off liffing. And I heah off…odder tings." His cold smile returned. "People vill do anyting to haff access to dis technology, if it means surfifal. But dere iss only vone vay to get it. You, my deah."

"Don't do it, Katie," Sam managed a little louder. "He's nothing more than a terrorist trying to get what he wants for himself."

Katie visibly fought panic. "What if I don't?" she asked Rykov.

"Da problem vit you Amerikans iss you ah too open. Yor veaknesses ah displayed for all to see," he answered. He locked gazes with her, then glanced pointedly at Sam. "And long-range missiles are not difficult to come by dese days, ah dey?" He shouted something in the language from before, beckoning their escorts back in.

"Take zem away."

Only when they were back in the freezer did Sam dare speak again.

"Well—ow—I can definitely say I'm less than fine now." He winced as he tried to scoot closer to Katie, who was staring at the base of the doors. "Don't give up yet. He's just a bully."

"A dangerous one," she retorted waspishly. "He's threatening to kill you, and attack helpless populations if I don't cooperate. And what's to say he won't kill us anyway after he gets what he wants?"

"Hey, we'll make it through this," Sam coaxed. "This guy's after power, not getting rid of everyone just because he can. Come 'ere." He pulled her into a comforting hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack felt as if he'd lost the ability to move. It was one thing to imagine the possibilities of what had happened to Sam, but he never thought he might have to witness it as a helpless bystander.

"Jack? Are you still sitting in front of that console?"

He jumped, and sighed wearily when Nigel walked into view. "Maybe. I'm not sure of anything anymore."

Nigel pulled up a chair. "The President has authorized a rescue and reclaim mission on the lab. If the dirtbags have found a way in, they're getting their hands on more than anyone should in the present circumstances."

"I'd resist the urge to say 'I told you so,' but—wait, what happened to them having too much fire power to ensure any mission would stand a chance?"

"We've found our insurance."

"What insurance?"

"They want a hundred mil," Nigel elaborated with a trace of a grim smile. "And we have to deliver."

Jack's momentum shot from zero to eighty. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He made for the door.

"Hold on, way-way-way-wait!" Nigel jumped up to stop him. "He didn't want to involve you. I just thought you'd want to know plans were underway. Sam will be back before—"

"_What?_"

"He thinks you're too close the situation. With Sam's life in the balance, he doesn't want to risk you doing something rash."

"Then let me go. If I have to sit back and wait, _that's _when I'll do something rash. I'll do anything—follow orders, fly the chopper, take a bullet, but don't make me sit around."

"That's not my decision, Jack. I did all I could, and I'm sorry."

"Then do more," Jack growled. Nigel withered under his gaze.

Two days later, after much protesting, negotiation, and scrambling to raise money, Jack was settling in for a long chopper ride. Across from him was Captain Miller, the mission C.O., and Josh Taggert. Laura, Brian, and DJ had all wanted to come, but this was to be strictly military—with the exception of Jack, of course. Between the marines was strapped a heavy duffle bag with the ransom.

"What's gonna happen is we'll drop the package at the front door, an' hit that dead space between visual and radar," Captain Miller addressed the team in front of him and over the radio. A total of four Black Hawks were running this mission. "There's a bunker tunnel runs half a mile out from the lab. It's unfinished, so the security system don't reach that far. A hidden bug on the ransom'll give us eyes'n ears where it counts. We gotta bust these guys before they do real damage…yes?" The burly commander recognized Josh's half-raised hand.

"Sir, what if they just give up the hostages when we give 'em the money?"

Miller snorted, though not rudely. "How much you wanna bet they'll actually do that? Dirtbags don't play fair. Get used to it, too. Any other questions?"

Silence rang in the armor-plated chopper.

"Good. We're movin' out!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam fought to remain calm as their captors turned off first the video camera, then the radio

"I don't know what to do, Sam."

"Well, you said earlier you would have to give him what he wants, that it was the only way to have a chance at saving lives." He didn't mean to sound harsh, but their new routine was starting to grate on Sam's nerves. Scant meals and brief bathroom visits were the only times they'd seen the outside of the freezer for over two days. Even while taking turns keeping each other warm, it was a miracle that neither of them had developed hypothermia yet. On top of all that, Katie couldn't make up her mind about the best action to take from here.

"I know, but what 'other things' was he talking about? All my life, this has been a meteorology lab and nothing else. I couldn't give him anything else, even if I wanted to!"

Sam couldn't think of a response to that. He was spared having to come up with one, however, by the familiar _clank_ outside the freezer door.

"Come," Rykov commanded as soon as the door was open far enough. "Ve haff vaited patiently; I tink it iss time you led us to vat ve came for." Said patience apparently spent, he started to pull Katie up by the hooded jacket under her labcoat.

"Okay, okay!" she answered shrilly. "I can show you the prototypes, and the computer plans—I wasn't supposed to know the passwords, but I do anyway. What I don't know is this other stuff you keep talking about, though—ow!"

"Hey! Let go of her!" Sam, despite his stiffness from being locked in the freezer, leapt up at the officer. Rykov fended off the attack easily, shoving Sam so his cheek connected with the edge of a shelf. Before he could even sit up, there was a gun in his face.

"I vos just going to leaf you here, or vould you rather I kill you now?"

Sam kept looking from Rykov's face to the gun, and back. His heart was pounding to match the throbbing new gash on his cheek. Katie's eyes were welling up with tears.

"Wait! I'll show you everything I can! I'll cooperate! Please, just don't hurt him!" she pleaded.

Rykov smiled his cold smile, and reached out to her. "I knew you vould. Convince me anyway." Katie shuddered as his fingers brushed her cheek. His gaze wasn't just cruel, it was…predatory. Suddenly she was afraid to go anywhere with him.

"One condition—Sam comes with us."

"I think not," said Rykov, now guiding Katie out of the freezer. "Dere vill be a guard heah; if you do not cooperate, I vill haff za boy shot."

"I can promise my cooperation, but I cannot guarantee his." Katie knew her voice was shaking. "And isn't a threat clearer when visible?"

"Smart girl. Maybe too smart, for your own good. Ve shall bring him…you ah skating on dat much tinner ice, dough, my deah. Tie zere hands!"

Sam was hauled up and dragged along behind Katie. Suddenly the radio on Rykov's belt split the silence.

"United World Communist Order, this is Captain Miller, U.S. Marines," said a fuzzy voice. "We are approaching your front doorstep with the welcome gift you asked for. Requesting further instructions, over."

Rykov immediately changed course as he snatched up the radio. "I heah you. You ah to drop it from your transport, and remain no closer dan fife miles from dis base."

"What about the hostages?"

"Money first. Ven ve ah sure ve haff vat ve vant, you vill be alerted to pick up yor precias hostages." Rykov allowed himself a low chuckle. "How foolish of you, to leaf yor falubles in ze care off children."

Backhround voices came in over the radio, as if someone was trying to force his way through the devise itself. Sam's ears pricked up—he knew his dad's voice anywhere.

"Copy that," Captain Miller's voice panted. "It should arrive any minute now."

"Good." Rykov shut off the radio. He led the little group to the loading bay, where several of the officer's command stood watch over the ruined entrance. Sam wondered where the Colonel's vehicles were, since all attempts to open the door while leaving it intact had apparently failed. He and Katie were seated roughly, and Rykov barked orders in another language, causing two of the soldiers to race outside.

"So, was your theory right?" Katie whispered to Sam.

"I think so. After that crack about leaving the base to a couple of kids, I'm pretty sure I heard my dad's voice on the other end. He's probably been going ballistic." Further explanation was silenced by a sharp kick to Sam's back. Silence reigned until the runners returned with a large, black bag.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, we're in," muttered the captain. Jack and Josh peered over his shoulders at the portable screen. The image was dim, and bounced to match the gait of whoever carried the bag. Voices conversed in an indistinguishable language. The bag was turned, and set down.

"There's the hostages."

Jack squinted slightly. The girl showed up well because of her labcoat. After a few seconds, he could recognize Sam next to her. A fresh cut oozed blood on one cheek, but other than that, he seemed okay. Both did, although they looked cold.

"Vell, I giff yor government one credit," a voice they recognized as the leader's said loudly. "Dey still keep dere vord, now ant again. But before I let dem haff you, you vill giff me vat I vant."

The camera showed Sam and the girl being pulled to their feet before it was carried to what looked like an office. The sound of a door shutting and locking could be heard.

Jack cursed under his breath. The captain closed the screen and set it aside.

"That's that. Now we go have a look-see for ourselves. Jack, you got a bullet-proof vest, right?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"Yeah. I'm hoping I get a gun from you."

"I'm afraid that's a negative. You an' the medic gotta be hands-free to grab the hostages. Any shooting's gotta be sniper-sharp anyway, based on the situation. Remember the condition on which you were brought along."

"Yes, sir," Jack answered resignedly. He wanted dearly to pay the scum back for every pain Sam had suffered, but this mission had to go by strict orders if it was going to work.

"Okay, let's move out."

The sky was beginning to darken with early evening as they filed stealthily from the choppers to the abandoned bunker tunnel. Then it would be a half-mile of darkness into unseen enemy territory.

_Hold on just a little longer, Sam. I'm coming for you._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they walked, Sam realized he'd never actually been in the lab itself. He and Katie had stuck to the living quarters and, as of late, the freezer. All the hallways in this part of the base were white. After what seemed like entirely too long, they stopped at a door.

"Da key?" Rykov asked Katie.

"Back right pocket of my pants," she replied without looking at him, and began fidgeting with her labcoat. The colonel grabbed her tied hands.

"You remain still. I vill get zem." The gesture might have come off as kind, if his hand hadn't remained in her pocket much longer than appropriate. Sam saw Katie's face turn pink as she stared determinedly at the door in front of her.

"Vich vone iss it?" Rykov fingered through the many keys.

"The white plastic piece," Katie said shortly. "You tap it to the black square above the handle. And the passcode is…51843." Her bottom lip began to tremble.

Rykov studied the keypad as he punched the numbers in. "Ahh, Daddy's little girl, I see. How touching." He pulled open the door, and Katie marched herself in.

"The smallest silver key works the conveyor belt; it leads directly back to the loading bay. The discs are all in the safe—combo's 14, 7, 42."

"Very good. Ve shall get to zat in a moment."

"What?" Both Katie and Sam were confused.

"Dere iss more I need to see first."

"But this is it—this is all we have, I swear!" Katie exclaimed. "I don't know what else you think is here, but I can assure you—"

"_Silence_, lying Amerikan tramp!" Rykov backhanded her so hard, she fell to the floor. Two of their escorts held Sam where he was, helpless to stand between his friend and the madman towering over her. The colonel pulled her back to her feet by her short hair. She cried out.

"Zere heah, I know zere heah! _Tell me_!"

"She doesn't know after all," said a cool voice to Sam's right. It was one of the black-clad soldiers—except he spoke perfect English.

"Enough games," spat Rykov. "If someone doesn't show me right now, I vill shoot her…and you. You, vit all yor inside information, little traitor."

Katie's mouth dropped open as the man removed his mask. "_Scott_? Ed Scott? Why—how—you—"

"Yes, Katie, it's me, in all my turncoat glory. Did you really think this place was totally rid of the military?" Scott finished for her. "No, we were asked one favor when we took the base."

"And then you used it to betray your country!" Katie shot back. "If my dad were here—"

"Well he's not here, so shut up for once, you little brat!" Scott shouted. "Gone are the days when I had to put up with you. You _and_ your petty father were getting too smart for your own good."

"I said enough!" roared the colonel. He fired a warning shot into the air, then leveled his pistol at Scott's chest. "You vill show me _now_!"

Hands in plain sight, Scott led the red-faced man and his entourage to a door on the far side of the room.

 (If the hint wasn't clear, 51843 spells 'Katie')


	6. Chapter 6

Jack felt as if he'd lost the ability to move

"Guns at the ready from here, boys," whispered Captain Miller. They were at a door at the end of the tunnel; everyone waited silently while the captain listened. "Nothin' movin'. Drake—hook up the key pad an' let us in."

As soon as the pad turned green, Miller thrust the door open and hustled everyone in. Gun muzzles scoped out every corner.

"Clear!"

Miscellaneous supplies were organized around the walls of the small room, obviously intended for the unfinished bunker. Two other doors led out of the room—one straight ahead, the other near the corner of the right-hand wall. The longer this was taking, the jumpier Jack felt.

Miller consulted an electronic floor plan, then pointed to the door on the right. "Jack, stay to the middle of the group. This could turn hairy real quick."

The captain opened the door. Another hallway. The outline of a doorway to the left of the task force was barely visible, roughly twenty feet away. Half of the group broke to the other side.

"Heaven help us…" Miller breathed as he glanced in. But no sooner had the soldiers cleared the sight line when an unseen door opened inside the room.

"This is it! This is what you wanted, Rykov, I promise!"

"I hope so…for yor sake." The second speaker was their radio friend and presumed leader. Miller signaled for everyone to hold their positions.

"It's all here," said the first voice, his nervousness more pronounced now. "The largest stockpile in the U.S.. So you might want to rethink waving that gun around, unless you want to risk blowing us all to kingdom come."

"I blow _you_ to kingdom come, if you speak to me zat vay again. Don't vorry, I haff impeccable aim."

"Eddie, I don't believe you—did my dad know about this?" a new voice pipped up. A girl's.

"There's a lot of stuff he didn't know, sweet cheeks. Your daddy wasn't too fond of the military, but they were willing to pay handsomely for storage. Secrecy's valuable these days."

"I'ff had enough off yor bickering!" growled Rykov. "Dis has taken long enough as it iss, ant I'm growing impatient. If ze Amerikans—"

Miller gave the signal. "Hands up! Drop your weapons!" Rykov jumped a mile, but quickly recovered his cold smile.

"Vell vell vell. I hope you realize dat veapons vould be suicide down heah. Look vere you ah."

Jack stared. The floor of the huge room was covered in orderly rows of nuclear warheads, broken up by aisles that made the room negotiable. Rykov and his party were roughly in the center.

"Then it's back the way you came," snapped Miller. "We _will_ talk terms, just not here."

"As you vish." Rykov started to back towards the door. At the last second, however, he pulled a knife and held it to the captive girl's throat. Her hands were still tied behind her back. "You forget zat I still haff vat you vant, Amerikan. I told you to stay fife miles avay until furter notice. I haff a mind to kill zem right now, in front off yor eyes!" At this, one of the other men pulled Sam forward, holding a gun to his head.

Jack could've cried right then. It was bad enough to have watched a screen, but positively heartwrenching to see his son's appearance in person. What would he tell Lucy if Sam died right in front of him?

"Now, I'm gracious enough to giff you one last chance. You vill leaf yor veapons heah, an two off my comrades shall escort you back to yor transportation. Dere you vill vait until I am done heah. _Only den vill you see yor precias children alive ant vell._"

Miller nodded slowly, laying down his weapon. The others followed suit. Jack realized too late that he should fake putting a gun down too, so as to remain inconspicuous, but Sam recognized him.

"Dad!" the boy shouted before his captor could clamp a hand over his mouth.

"Get zem out off heah!" Rykov ordered. The hostages were wrestled back through their door while the task force was corralled through the other. However, they'd barely made it to the bunker room when Captain Miller hissed, "Now!"

The door was shut behind them and the escorts ambushed. Their guns were redistributed to Miller's best snipers before Jack could turn around.

"Alright, here's the deal; we have to take 'em out _now_. Drake, Sparetto, you'll go in first. I want it done _Patriot_-style—start with the leader, hostage holders, and down. We may not get a chance for hand-to-hand. Jack, Doc, I want you two to find cover asap. Wait for my signal. Rest of you—the more confusion, the better. Keep 'em guessing 'til someone can take 'em down. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" the men barked as one, though quietly.

"Right—this way."

Miller led them through the other door, down a hallway running parallel to the one they would have taken into the base. The way was dark for about 200 feet or so, and then a small light appeared to one side. A window, set into a door to a white room.

"The lab," Miller breathed. Voices were echoing in multiple languages on the other side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam was shoved into a corner, mouth now taped to prevent further outbursts, and left with a guard to stand over him. The other soldiers dispersed to begin packing up what they came for. Rykov himself oversaw the proceedings with his arm tightly around Katie's waist.

"Before I go," he purred, "do not tink dat I trow compliments on beauty lightly. I alvays mean vat I say. And it vould be a shame to vaste such beauty, eh?"

Katie tried with all her might to wriggle out of his powerful grasp. "I think," she said between grunts of effort, "that you have a sick and twisted mind."

Rykov appeared unperturbed. "Not dat it matters for you."

Sam had never wanted to hurt someone so badly in his life. The guy was insane! After everything that had happened, and he still wanted to have his way with an eighteen-year-old girl! _But you know Dad's here; he'll find a way back in time._

Aside from blocking his escape, the guard wasn't paying attention to Sam. Broken glass lay nearby from Rykov's warning shot less than half an hour ago…had it really been less than half an hour? To Sam, it felt like ages. He shook the distracting thought out of his head, and instead focused on procuring a piece of glass. He would be ready when the time came.

It came sooner than he thought. Gunfire split the air from a door he couldn't see. Then the army guys were pouring in, systematically taking out each of the foreign soldiers. His guard went down within fifteen seconds. Scrambling, Sam finally managed to grasp a glass shard to turn on the rope binding his wrists. Now they were down to Rykov, who was using Katie as a shield. The knife had been shot deftly out of his hand. The room became suddenly and eerily quiet.

"It's over, Rykov," one Marine's voice rang out. _Must be the commander. _ "Let her go."

"So you can shoot me? I tink not. I can still kill her."

_Just a little more…_ Sam sawed frantically at his bonds, unable to call out for help.

"If you surrender now, we'll see to it that you live to have a fair trial, at least."

Rykov tightened his headlock on Katie until she whimpered. "How do I know I can trust you, Amerikan dog? Twice now, you haff appeared uninvited. You'ff killed my men. I haff no reason to belief you."

"She's just a victim of the circumstances. All she was doing here was living with her father, before being stranded and orphaned by the superstorm. You have nothing against her personally."

As the commander was talking, holding Rykov's attention, two of the Marines had slipped up on either side of the foreign officer. Now they grabbed him by the arms, and forced him to release Katie. She stumbled forward, letting herself be caught by Josh Taggert. _**He's**__ here?_

"Where's the other hostage?" the commander asked.

Rykov shrugged. "How should I know by now? Probably slipped avay vile you vere busy shooting everysing."

The group made a hurried exit, not knowing that they were leaving Sam behind. He was so close to freeing himself! Echoing voices and footsteps, plus the tape still covering his mouth, prevented him gaining any notice. _Come on, darn it! Snap already!_ The glass had cut into his fingers, making everything slippery. But he finally strained enough to break the rope. Freedom! Everything was stiff and fatigued; even so, he rose, staggering to catch up with the others.

Meanwhile, the main group had almost reached the loading bay. They took the remaining soldiers by surprise.

"Don't shoot!" Rykov pleaded. He was being held out in front. "Put yor veapons down! Do it!"

Several of the Marines dispersed to collect the discarded weapons. Only Captain Miller remained motionless. Josh and the medic were seeing to the girl. Jack had no idea what to do with himself. This was by no means a calmed situation, and there was still no sign of Sam. Without meaning to, however, he presented himself as a lone target. Everything happened at once.

Sam stumbled in, winded and bleeding, but not yet drained of all energy. It didn't take much to take in the scene. "Hey Dad!"

"Sam?" Jack spun around. At that moment, Rykov took his guards by surprise. Ducking out from under their grasp, he smashed their heads together, stole a pistol from one of their holsters, and pointed it at Jack.

"Dad, look out!" Sam sprinted the remaining distance, diving at the last minute in front of his father just as two shots rang out.

"_Nooooo_!" Jack screamed. Sam fell right at his feet, his face twisted in pain, two red blossoms appearing on his tattered shirt. Soldiers were jumping on Rykov. The girl was screaming. Josh was shouting. But all Jack was aware of was his son gasping for breath that pain was denying him. "Sam? Sammy? Listen to me, you're going to be alright, you hear? I'm taking you home."

"It hurts so much, Dad!" Sam moaned over and over. The medic crashed to his knees with his supplies.

"Okay, looks like a through-and-through just below the collarbone, and a hit to the shoulder joint. Lift 'im up a little. Sam, can you hear me?"

Jack cradled his son, stabs of anguish and guilt ripping through his stomach with Sam's every cry. "Just hold on, Sammy. He's gotta put pressure on the wounds."

"Auugh! Dad, it hurts…" Sam was losing consciousness from the trauma and blood loss. The medic gave him a dose of morphine, and tried to secure a field bandage as best he could. Jack realized he was crying, the tears splashing on Sam's relaxing face.

"It's probably best that we let him remain unconscious for now," said the medic, beginning to clean up. "As long as we watch his vitals, he should be okay, at least long enough to get 'im back to a hospital."

"I've already sent word for the pilots to rendezvous outside, and the President has sent another convoy for prisoners," Captain Miller chimed in. "How's 'ee doin'?" he asked Jack more quietly.

Jack didn't answer; instead, he jumped as someone bumped into his arm. The girl had approached them of her own free will for the first time. Her hazel eyes were wide and reddened with fear and crying, and riveted on Sam. Jack gently reached out and took her hand, which flinched but didn't pull away. "He's going to be okay," he promised her. _I hope._

Twenty minutes later, the first couple of Black Hawks were on their way south. Josh found himself in the medical chopper. Dr. Hall was asleep from exhaustion (and the relaxer he'd been ordered to take), a hand resting lightly on Sam's good shoulder. Sam himself hadn't stirred since the shootout. The girl, Katie, had fallen asleep with her head on Dr. Hall's arm, and one of Sam's bandaged hands clasped tightly in hers.

_There's just something about this guy,_ Josh thought. _I only hope I can be that for Laura. She's lucky to have a friend like Sam…You'd better live through this, Sammo, 'cuz you got so much goin' for ya._


	7. Chapter 7

Laura didn't know what woken her; it was still dark outside

Laura didn't know what woken her; it was still dark outside. Nevertheless, something was definitely keeping her from falling _back_ asleep. Or maybe she was just worrying too much about the rescue mission.

_Shouldn't they be back by now? Josh had said the longest part would be getting there and back. Drop the money, grab the hostages, and leave…God, please let Sam be okay, please! I could never forgive myself if something happened to him…_

Thoughts continued to race around Laura's mind as she finally decided to get up and take a walk. Fresh air always cleared her mind, even when the clock said 3:18 a.m. A blanket around the shoulders _would _be useful.

But she had barely been outside a minute when lights appeared in the distant sky. As she watched, they slowly grew larger and more distinct, and a thumping sound started in. The helicopters!

Laura scrambled to the landing pad, arriving just as the first pilot switched the engine to idle, so the passengers could get out before he made way for the others. Josh climbed out first, to be promptly tackled by his girlfriend.

"Laura! How'd you—what're you doing out here?" he shouted over the engine.

Laura was so relieved to see him that she didn't even notice the ambulance that pulled up behind her. "Couldn't sleep! I've been out of my mind with worry—what took so long?"

"We hit a few snags." Josh turned to help a battered-looking girl in a labcoat, followed by Dr. Hall. His coat had spattered blood on it. Sam's dad, in turn, received a limp form from another man in army fatigues. Laura's hand flew to her mouth when she caught a glimpse of Sam's pale face and blood-soaked bandages. Paramedics met them halfway with a gurney.

"The leader tried to take out Dr. Hall as a last resort," Josh explained. "Sam didn't know he was wearing a bullet-proof vest. The doc said he should be okay once we get 'im to a hospital." He rubbed Laura's shoulders as the ambulance loaded up and drove away. "Come on, let's head back before I drop where I stand. We can go see him later when they've patched 'im up."

Laura stared after the receding taillights. "Who's the girl?"

"Katie Grant. She was the only one left in the place for three months. I guess she got attached to Sam while they were held prisoner together."

"Yeah," she replied absent-mindedly. She felt happy, and yet jealous at the same time. Sam was her best friend. Somehow she never really imagined what it would be like when he had a girlfriend of his own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was gutwrenching for Jack all over again when he found Lucy and brought her to the main hospital. His wife burst into tears as soon as she walked into the room. Sam was hooked up to oxygen, sedatives, and a heart monitor as a precaution; he was lucky enough not to need a full ICU. Thick white bandages rendered half his upper body immobile.

"Lucy, Lucy, it's going to be okay," Jack whispered in her ear. "He's come this far with flying colors, and physical therapy should give him full use of his arm again. They're just going to wait 24 hours before taking him off the sedatives. Sam's a strong kid."

"I know," sobbed Lucy. "It's just so hard to see our baby like this. He looks so helpless." She watched Sam's bare chest rising and falling steadily. After a minute or so, Jack started to lead her to the door.

"We should get some sleep."

Lucy nodded calmly, but jumped with surprise when she opened the door. The girl, Katie, was poised to open it herself from the outside, showing equal surprise.

"I'm sorry! Didn't mean to intrude!" she apologized, thrusting her hands in the air. Light bandages were visible on her forehead and one wrist. "They treated some minor injuries and released me. I didn't have anywhere else to go, and anyway, I wanted to see how Sam was doing." She looked a little uncomfortable. "It's so weird to be around people again. Normal people, that is."

Jack couldn't resist a smile at the added comment. "He's sedated right now. Katie Grant, this is my wife and Sam's mother, Lucy Hall. Katie was alone up there for three months before we picked up that distress signal. All of this must have been beyond overwhelming. We were just about to get some shuteye in the lounge; you're welcome to do the same."

Katie nodded. "It's just…he's all I've got left." She glanced between the Halls and the doorframe at Sam, then uncertainly at Jack. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, dear, of course not," said Lucy, taking the girl under her arm. "We're here for you, too, if you need us. It's the least we could do, after what you did for Sam."

Her new charge blushed. "It was a mutual effort. I thought I would go crazy, having not seen another living thing for so long. Then he kept me from losing my head completely when the nutcases showed up. He saved me as much as I saved him—you should be very proud."

"We are. Lucy pulled Katie into a one-armed hug. "But more than anything, we're just glad you're both safe."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katie jerked awake for the millionth time…to yet another false alarm. The doctor _had_ said it could still be a few hours before Sam woke up. However, the amazing reserve of patience she'd found at the lab seemed to have finally depleted itself.

No, Sam was as still and peaceful-looking as ever, masking how close a call it had been. Katie pulled the blanket a little higher on his chest—a hospital gown had proved impossible for the moment because of the sheer complexity and volume of the bandages on his shoulder. In a way, it made her feel guilty to have gotten away with nine stitches.

_Stop it!_ she chided herself. _You know you couldn't have helped what happened. And he's going to make a full recovery, anyway._ Further thought was punctured loudly by a growl from her stomach. Dr. Hall may have been able to convince Lucy to take breaks, but he had no will power over Katie.

She knew she should eat something soon, though. Since arriving nearly 36 hours ago, she'd had only two of those plain hospital meals, both the previous day.

"I don't want to leave Sam alone," she said aloud. As if speaking it out loud would make it any more a convincing excuse. But seeing him get shot had brought out something new, something different in her. She couldn't bear to let anything else happen to him.

_It won't do any good if you passed out from hunger, either, _a voice piped up inside her head. _There's vending machines with yogurt and Wheat Thins just around the corner. You'd be back in two minutes…_

Katie's better judgment finally won over, with her stomach rumbling its agreement. However, no sooner had she reached the door when, right on cue, the sound of rustling sheets came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder.

Sam's face had twisted into a sleepy grimace, his good hand reflexively grabbing a fistful of the blanket. It was like watching a baby or toddler wake up. Katie rushed back to the bedside.

"Hey, Sam, it's me, Katie," she said softly. With the gentleness of a mother, she brushed Sam's dark hair off his face. His eyes fluttered slowly open, apparently with much effort. It took several seconds before they focused on Katie. She beamed at him through happy tears.

"W…where are we?" he whispered hoarsely. "What happened?"

"Shhh, we're back in Mexico. You and I are currently sitting in a hospital. Rykov and his remaining goons are in a maximum security prison until an international council can be appointed to try them. And your parents should be around somewhere."

"Everything feels stiff."

"I bet it does. Half your left side is covered in bandages to hold your shoulder together. It'll probably be like that for awhile, too."

Sam closed his eyes as he took a deep, pained breath. When he opened them, though, they were focused directly on Katie. "Are _you_ okay?"

Blushing, Katie nodded. Gazes conveyed what didn't need to be said in words. But they only had few moments to share it—a strangled gasp announced the arrival of Dr. and Mrs. Hall. Katie stepped aside to let them see their son; Sam grabbed her hand before she could get far.

"Stay," he whispered.

"Oh, Sammy, I'm so glad you're awake!" his mother sobbed. "We've been so worried about you—don't you ever disappear like that again, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, Mom," Sam groaned. Further protests followed a hair-ruffling from his dad. But his grip on Katie's hand remained firm.

"Hey Sam, can I have my hand back for a minute? I haven't eaten anything all day."

"Oh, sorry. Just don't be gone too long." He gave her a crooked smile.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I won't." She had hardly stepped out of the room before bumping into a whole group of people. There was Laura, the girl who had met them upon arrival, and the young Marine from the rescue mission. Then there were two boys about Katie's age, and a third guy who looked about ten years older.

"Is he awake yet?" asked Laura. Her expression was as if her life depended on the answer.

"Um, yeah, he's talkin' to his parents right now. It'd probably be a good idea not to crowd in, though." Katie glanced at the group around her. "I mean, not wanting to be mean…" She felt suddenly cornered and claustrophobic.

"No, it makes perfect sense," one of the boys finished for her. "Name's Brian, by the way. But I can wait my turn. Laura, you should go first."

"Huh?" Laura looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Laura, you're his best friend," chimed the other boy. The group moved to find seats, and Katie left for the vending machines. Shyly, almost fearfully, Laura knocked on the door, and peeked inside.

"Come in," she heard Dr. Hall's voice call. Sam was still awake, his bed tilted up just a little. All the bandages made him look so helpless. Laura could only wave hi in response.

"Hey, Laura," Sam greeted her in a tired voice. "Mom, Dad, could you give us a couple minutes? Make sure Katie doesn't disappear on me. You know how she's scared of the crowds."

Lucy showed some reservation; Dr. Hall's hand on her shoulder finally guided her out the door.

There was a minute or so of silence, during which Laura took in Sam's general appearance. An IV in his good hand, the oxygen feed winding across his face, fading bruises on his bare chest and arms…and the hulking mass of white supporting his shoulder. Laura couldn't take it anymore, and burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, what's up?" Sam asked, his brow furrowing with concern.

"I feel like all this is my fault! I dumped the news on you after not seeing each other for so long, not even taking time to sit down and explain properly. And now, because of that, you're—"

"_Laura, this isn't your fault!_" Sam's words, though quiet, were so forceful that Laura was shocked into silence. "_I_ chose to run off and not hear you out. I was stupid, yeah. I guess we were such close friends that I wasn't prepared to think that we would remain _just_ that. I should have been happy for you, and instead I chose to be a jerk." This speech seemed to be wearing him out, but he continued anyway.

"This is in no way your fault, Laura. Every mission has its risks, and the decision to go lies entirely with me. Besides, if I hadn't gone, I might never have met Katie. Come on in."

Laura jumped as she realized someone was knocking. It was the girl she kept seeing everywhere. Despite having been in Mexico City for two days now, Katie was still in the ragged boys' clothes she'd arrived in, though the labcoat had finally been done away with. Now the embroidered patch, reading "Grant" in blue letters, was safety-pinned to the sleeve of her hooded jacket.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked in a small voice. She was holding timidly to her vending machine meal.

"No, you're fine," Sam answered quickly. "In fact, I was hoping you two could meet formally. Laura, this is Katie Grant." Laura saw the look he gave the new girl—the same one he'd once given her…

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Laura," Katie was saying, holding out a hand to shake. Laura took the offered hand. It _was _a little strange that Sam had come to love someone else. But Katie sounded like a nice girl to know, and Laura _did_ get her own boyfriend first.

"We should hang out sometime," she offered. "I still haven't heard much about this terrorist adventure."

"Sounds good to me. I feel like I've missed so much, being cooped up in the lab."

"There's a coffee shop downstairs, if you want to go now. Seems Starbucks really _has_ squeezed into everywhere possible."

"Yes, please take the conversation elsewhere—some of us would like to sleep, ya know. Don't bother saying goodbye," Sam cut in dryly.

Katie giggled as she bounced back to him and kissed his forehead. "I promise I'll be back later to check on you."

"Aww, get outta here," he muttered, waving her away with his good arm and blushing furiously. Laura had to smile to herself. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

Fin!


End file.
